You're sigh The Chosen One, Charlie Brown!
by peanutsfan1
Summary: When The Chosen One is needed in the Pokemon world, Charlie Brown is him! So in a bus ride to camp, it's a wild ride, and so is his whole journey.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Rated K+ for mild language, crude humor, and mild violence. Also, I don't own any trademarks used in this fan fiction.

Chapter 1:

It's Summertime Again, Charlie Brown

Early in one summer morning, a boy named Charlie Brown woke up for the day that was completely what he (didn't) want. It was camp, which was his summer for 5 years in a row. After he got dressed and packed up, Charlie Brown left. "Good grief, I bet this will be the worst summer ever. As he walked to the bus, he was chatting with his friend, Linus. "There were worse years in camp, but this one will be actually better." Linus pointed out. Despite Linus' encouragement, Charlie Brown knew what would happen. He actually knew that a disaster will strike. Therefore, he shared what he only knew, "Yeah right, this year, it might be the bus driver being crazy, which will be when we'll _**BARELY GET TO CAMP!" **_ Linus doubted that, so he shared his doubts, "Trust me, have some confidence, and nothing will happen." "All right, there might be a 50-50 chance that we'll be safe and a 50-50 chance of us getting into a disaster before or in summer camp", Charlie Brown stated. "That's good enough, Charlie Brown," Linus replied, "But trust me more, and nothing is gonna happen." _Half chance of crap and half chance of being alive, that's not what I think is gonna happen since he was part of all the incidents, _Charlie Brown thought.

Meanwhile, in the region of Sinnoh, a girl named Dawn was watching television, taking a break from filling up her National Pokedex. She wore a white sock-hat with a pink Pokeball icon on it, light black hair dangling along her back until below her shoulders, a white undershirt, a black/pink skirt, and long, pink socks. "So, does this summer approve for…," Dawn excitedly asked. The announcer on the TV then proudly announced, "We would like to announce with further ado that the chosen one is now approved to help along the following trainers: Nolan, the champion JJ, and..." Dawn was shivering like mad; she wanted to go along the chosen one to stop Team Galactic…again. "DAWN!" Dawn instantly got back into her position after shivering around the room when she found out that she's an official partner of the chosen one! She first knew that he was going to save Pokemon worldwide when she saw him in France. She did not know what he was doing there (he was a student in an exchange program), but she did know that he did not realize that he was the chosen one.

_*Flashback*_

Dawn was in France as part of a world tour for Pokemon to help Professor Rowan for his studies. She stopped to eat at a restaurant to take a break at all the Pokedex filling and Pokemon catching. The action was so endless that she just had to eat. When she was leaving the restaurant, she spotted the chosen one. He was a round-headed with a yellow shirt, complete with a black, zigzagged stripe and black shoes. The same described boy you know everyday

_*End of Flashback*_

Dawn jumped out the window, starting her path to Verity Lakefront. She threw a Pokeball in the air, with a Honchkrow as the Pokemon. "Honchkrow, use Fly!" Dawn commanded. When she was about to hit the ground, she landed on her bird Pokemon, whom flied her to the center of the lake, which was a cavern. She walked to a wall that had text on it. Dawn then read the text, "This strange text says…Charlie Brown is the chosen one."

Next Chapter:

It's That Unusual, Exciting Bus Ride, Charlie Brown

Oh, and by the way, champion JJ is the player I play in Pokemon Platinum, while Nolan is the name of the rival I chose (this is a coincidence I won't reveal).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's That Unusual, Exciting Bus Ride, Charlie Brown

Charlie Brown and Linus have finally made it to the bus stop, much to the blockhead's dismay. There, they met up with both of their sisters: Lucy Van Pelt and Sally Brown. "Wow, Linus, you've decided to be a blockhead like Charlie Brown by walking with him?" Lucy asked. Lucy expected Sally to join her side, but instead, that started a fight. "You let my sweet baboo take his time on walking here!" Sally protested. "I'm not your sweet baboo!" Linus fought back, "You were right, this _is_ the worst summer!" Charlie knew that it was a set-up, telling him a subliminal message that he'll get used to pain, so he protested, "_You _don't get used to it."

Linus just waited and ignored the Browns, and somehow, he had thought something, _Where's Rerun, he's supposed to be here! _The bus then came, with a box tied to the back. "Hi, Linus, I decided to tie a box to the back of the bus, and ride it with Snoopy and Woodstock!" Rerun explained. "Look, I don't want Charlie to know that you or Snoopy is coming until we get to camp, so stay in the box." Linus replied. The boy just got in the bus, sitting next to Charlie Brown. "Misery begins in 3…2…1." Charlie said.

The bus driver floored the pedal, and drove crazily. The brown hat of the disguise of the driver flew off, revealing a white sock-hat (though no one noticed). "I told you something will happen, Linus!" Charlie Brown shouted. "Hold on, Charlie Brown! I'm saving someone!" Linus replied, "Rerun, Snoopy, grab my hand." Charlie Brown then put on an "o_0" face and said under his breath, "Good grief!" Here's the worst part: There was a truck next to the bus…_**AT A TURN! **_

"Hang on, Chosen One!" the driver exclaimed, who turned out to be Dawn. Lucy was confused and asked, "Who _is_ the Chosen One?" Conversation filled the bus, with no answer being Charlie Brown. It stopped when the bus went off road and went through the truck. "Woah." Charlie Brown complimented.

They eventually were about to hit the woods, which was conveniently part of the camp. "We'll have to go with Plan B: Use Teleport!" Dawn commanded to the only Pokémon she had. But they weren't in Verity Cavern. Not in Verity Lakefront, not even anywhere in Sinnoh. They were in a room of darkness, where they were melting in darkness. Schroeder was the most scared, at the sight of his piano melting, "Piano! No! Don't leave me! Live! _**LIVE!**_" People one by one were melting to darkness, with the next people being sad for their losses. The last one to melt was Charlie Brown. "No, it's too late to save Pokémon." Dawn said. Cyrus then walked out of the darkness. "Yes it is, Dawn, and to stop you and your friends." Cyrus darkly stated. Cyrus touched Dawn, then she melted. The next day, they were alive.

Next Chapter:

It's Your Chance, Charlie Brown

* * *

Are you liking this? Review and suscribe to my YouTube channel: cptvoyt!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's Your Chance, Charlie Brown!

_I'm still wondering if I'm alive, _Charlie Brown thought_, well, since my brain is working, I'm alive._ Charlie Brown woke up, floating on a peaceful lake. He was surprised that he lived, after melting. In fact, he exclaimed the fact, "I'm alive everyone, _impressive to like me!_" He saw nobody floating, being sad that he had no friends in his whole life, save for Linus and Schroeder, the **only** friends in his life. He sighed at the fact that he couldn't be a hero, even realizing that he couldn't impress the hot girl with the white sock-hat. Although, he didn't realize that she was a certain girl: Dawn.

Dawn woke up after thinking the same things as Charlie Brown though before _he _woke up. Charlie Brown saw the pretty preteen chick and tried to talk to her and impress her, expecting himself to fail. "Hi, I am a random pedestrian…_I mean_…Brownie Charles!" Charlie Brown nervously and randomly greeted. Dawn had her jaw dropped at the fact that the round-headed hero (Charlie has yet to know this) was actually _alive_. "Here goes misery, like all the days I try to impress someone." Charlie Brown stated. There was silence between the two for 60 seconds, until Dawn said something, "Come with me." Charlie Brown was so confused, "Huh?"

Charlie swam with Dawn to a small cavern in the middle of the lake. "This is a sacred place that had been placed here since that start of Sinnoh, a place where unexpected legends await." Dawn explained, "Here is the current legend that has been awaited by people of this world since ancient times: The Chosen One." Charlie Brown thought, _It might be Lucy, or Linus, definitely not Rerun_, he later came to the true thought a few seconds before Dawn began reading the ancient text. "Please, tell me who is it." Charlie Brown begged. "Charlie Brown is the Chosen One." Dawn read.

Lucy entered the small cavern, unsatisfied by the melting/bus disaster, then by Charlie Brown's happy face. "Please don't tell me you have an official fiancé." Lucy complained. "That and something even better." Charlie replied. Dawn answered for the round headed hero, "Yes, he's the Chosen One, the hero to save this different world." Lucy laughed at the "used-to-be" blockhead. "Charlie Brown, a hero? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! He's clumsy and a sore loser! There's no possible way for that idiot to become a hero. Whoever thought of that couldn't throw a ball, _**LIKE STUPID CHARLIE BROWN!**_" Lucy protested.

"He'll make it, and everyone throws a ball here for a reason: to capture Pokémon, then _you_." Dawn defended. Dawn punched Lucy in the face and threw a Pokeball at her. Lucy was captured, and _everyone_ saw it. "We will support Charlie Brown on his journey since we're his friends, and that girl was bad news to us." Linus announced. "I guess a sixsome can defeat Team Galactic. "Who?" Schroeder asked.

"Team Galactic is the group of Pokémon thieves of Sinnoh." Dawn explained, "They're reviving the time-space takeover plan, using another dimension again, but this time, they plan to use Dialga and Palkia, not just Giratina."

Next Chapter:

It's Your First Pokémon, Charlie Brown!


End file.
